Die Schatzkarte
Die Schatzkarte ist die dritte Folge, der dritten Staffel von Castle. Ein kodierdes Dokument eines ermordeten Mannes bringt Castle dazu, sich die wildesten Dinge vorzustellen, während Beckett sich mit zwielichtigen Typen treffen muss, die das Opfer kannten. Interessanterweise stellt sich dabei heraus, dass Castles abstruse Theorien gar nicht so abwegig sind. Schließlich taucht auch noch Becketts Ex auf, der nun als Kopfgeldjäger arbeitet und alte Gefühle in Beckett hervorruft. Handlung Ein Mann betritt das Büro eines Kautionsagenten. Er bemerkt, dass jemand darin ist, zieht seine Waffe und stürmt das Zimmer. Alexis kommt morgens mit einem Tablett in Castles Schlafzimmer. Der wird misstrauisch und möchte wissen, warum er das Frühstück im Bett verdient hätte, denn die letzten Male als das passiert ist, wollte Alexis etwas von ihm. Zunächst wehrt seine Tochter die Vermutungen ab, rückt dann aber heraus, dass sie sich eine Vespa wünscht, weil einige ihrer Freunde einen solchen Motorroller haben und sie sich so schneller durch die Stadt bewegen könnte. Castle wird durch das Klingeln seines Handys von einer Antwort und seinem Frühstück abgehalten. Der Mann, der in das Büro gestürmt ist, war Deon Carver, der Inhaber des Büros. Er wurde mit einem Pokal erschlagen bevor er den Einbrecher stellen konnte. Ein sehr auffälliger Schuhabdruck ist am Tatort vorhanden, zudem hat der Täter wohl selbst nach seiner Tat noch die Polizei gerufen. Jedoch kam der Anruf erst um 23Uhr, der Todeszeitpunkt ist jedoch 22Uhr. Beckett entdeckt noch eine Wanze in einem Taschenrechner, die allerdings handelsüblich ist und nicht von den Behörden benutzt wird. Castle fragt Beckett um Rat, denn er weiß nicht was er davon halten soll, dass Alexis eine Vespa haben möchte. Sie selbst hat immer noch den Motorroller, den sie sich selbst erarbeitet hat. Beckett warnt ihn noch, dass Alexis damit ihre wilden Teenie-Jahre anbricht. Lainie ruft unterdessen Beckett und Castle in die Pathologie, weil sie einen Zettel mit seltsamen Symbolen bei der Leiche gefunden hat. Beckett spricht anschließend mit Brooke Carver, der Frau des Toten. Sie erklärt, schon immer Angst um ihren Mann gehabt zu haben, da dieser oft mit düsteren Gestalten zu tun hatte. Sie hat den Zettel mit den Symbolen vorher noch nie gesehen, jedoch hat ihr Mann auch nie über seine Arbeit geredet. Esposito berichtet schließlich, dass Carver am Abend zuvor in einen Streit mit Random Pierce verwickelt war, einem Klienten von ihm. Pierce hatte an diesem Morgen eine Anhörung, ist jedoch nicht aufgetaucht. Das Team fährt daraufhin zu der zuletzt bekannten Adresse von Pierce, doch der will im letzten Moment aus dem Fenster fliehen. Beckett und Castle verfolgen ihn, werden jedoch von einem Auto überholt, das Pierce stellt. Der Fahrer ist Mike Royce, Becketts alter Ausbildungsleiter von der Polizei, der jetzt als Kopfgeldjäger arbeitet und Pierce verfolgt hat. Beckett verhört Pierce, der sich aus seinem Fluchtversuch und dem Streit mit Carver herauszureden versucht. Für die Tatzeit hat er ein Alibi, denn ein Sicherheitsmann in einem Buchladen hat ihm beim Stehlen erwischt. Castle unterhält sich derweil mit Royce, der Geschichten von Beckett und ihm erzählt. Beckett überlässt Royce den Verdächtigen, damit er ihn der Kautionsagentur überreichen kann. Sie machen noch ein Foto. Am Tatort wurden außerdem Fingerabdrücke von einem langjährigem Straftäter namens Clifford Stuckey gefunden. Stuckey gehörte die Wohnung in die Pierce nach seiner Freilassung aus dem Gefängnis eingebrochen ist. Ryan und Esposito besuchen Stuckey, der sich als älterer Herrn mit Gehhilfe und Hörproblemen herausstellt. Sie nehmen ihn mit ins Präsidium, jedoch scheint er auch etwas verwirrt zu sein. Er berichtet, dass er mit Carver geredet hat, um mit dem Einbrecher zu reden und ihn zu überzeugen, dass er auf einem falschen Weg ist. Bei seiner Verabschiedung bemerkt Beckett, dass Stuckey sich das Symbol-Dokument genauer angesehen hat. Lainie hat auf der Stirn der Leiche von Carver ein Kreuzzeichen gefunden, wie es von Priestern bei der letzten Salbung aufgetragen wird. Das Opfer hat mehrere Spenden an die Kirche von Pastor Aaron Low gemacht. Dieser trägt beim Betreten des Reviers auch die gesuchten Schuhe. Low gibt nach einigem Druck zu, dass er in dem Büro gewesen ist. Allerdings war Carver zu dem Zeitpunkt schon tot, also hat er nur die Polizei gerufen und ist wieder gegangen. Beckett glaubt ihm nicht und lässt ihn zunächst in Haft. Royce ist im Revier vorbeigekommen und Beckett lädt ihn zu einem Bier nach der Arbeit ein. Ryan teilt ihnen mit, dass die Wanze von Brooke Carver gekauft wurde. Sie verhören sie erneut. Brooke gibt zu, dass sie ihren Mann abgehört hat, jedoch nur eine kurze Weile, weil sie gedacht hat, dass er sie betrügen würde. Dann hat sie den Reciever der Wanze weggeschmissen. Der Pastor hat ein Alibi für die Tatzeit, jedoch war er oft in dem Gefängnis in dem auch Random Pierce saß und dessen Zellennachbar war Malcolm Lloyd, der vor drei Wochen verstorben ist. Llyod saß für zwanzig Jahre im Gefängnis, weil er Edelsteine gestohlen hat und zwar zusammen mit Clifford Stuckey. Die Edelsteine wurden nie gefunden. Castle vermutet, dass das Dokument eine Schatzkarte ist. Low gibt zu, dass Lloyd mit ihm geredet hat und der Kirche etwas Gutes tun wollte. Aber die Karte war bereits weg, weil Random sie an sich genommen hatte. Low war in dem Büro, weil Carver die Mappe entschlüsselt hatte, doch Low war zu spät, denn Stuckey war vor ihm dagewesen. Er hat zwanzig Jahre auf das Geld von dem Überfall gewartet und wollte nun nicht mehr länger darauf warten. Als Esposito und Ryan Stuckey festnehmen wollen, kann der sehr wohl laufen und entkommt den Detectives. Royce holt Beckett ab und die beiden verbringen den Abend in der Bar. Sie flirten und Beckett erzählt ihm, dass sie den Mörder ihrer Mutter gefunden und erschossen hat. Alexis kommt am Abend im Revier vorbei und teilt ihrem Vater mit, dass sie das Geld für die Vespa zusammen hat. Castle hatte ihr vorher gesagt, dass sie den Scooter bekommt, wenn sie den Preis dafür selbst bezahlen kann. Sie hat ihre Lichtschwerter auf ebay verkauft. Castle versucht immer noch den Code zu lösen, als Alexis ihn auf die Idee bringt das Blatt zu falten. Dadurch entstehen die Worte "Under the gun". Royce verlässt die Bar und Beckett bekommt in der Bar einen Anruf von Ryan. Royce hat Random nie abgeliefert. Am nächsten Morgen finden Beckett und Castle heraus, dass Royce einer der Ermittler bei dem Edelsteinraub war und auch in Besitz der Karte ist, da das Foto mit Beckett vor der Mörderwand geschossen wurde. Royce ruft schließlich Beckett an. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr, dass er sie angelogen hat, doch er will sich nicht stellen, da er schon zu nah am Geld ist. Beckett teilt ihm mit, dass sie enttäuscht von ihm ist, weil sie ihn geliebt hat. Nach dem Gespräch ignoriert sie die Blicke von ihrem Team und fragt nur, ob der Anruf lang genug war, um ihn zu verfolgen. Sie haben eine Adresse. Doch dort ist nur ein angeketteter Random. Dieser erzählt, dass Carver, Low und er einen Plan hatten, jedoch haben seine Komplizen dann nur über die Unchristlichkeit des Unternehmens gesprochen. Brooke Carver hat mit Hilfe der Wanze gehört, worüber die Männer gesprochen haben und hat sich Notizen gemacht. Castle findet heraus, dass die Edelsteine unter dem Grab von jemandem namens Gunn sein müssen. Das Team macht sich im Dunklen auf den Weg durch die Grabsteine und trifft an einem Grab auf Brooke Carver mit einer Pistole. Doch dann taucht auch Stuckey mit einer Waffe auf. Schließlich ist auch Royce dort. Alle zielen mit ihren Waffen aufeinander. Castle muss in das Grab und soll weiter nach den Steinen graben. Er lenkt Stuckey und Carver ab, sodass Beckett und Royce sie festnehmen können. Letzterer wird dann von Beckett selbst festgenommen. Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, doch der Schatz ist immer noch nicht gefunden. Castle vermutet, dass Lloyd etwas auf der Karte weggelassen hat und entdeckt, dass Llyod ein Tattoo mit Zahlen hatte. Dadurch verschiebt sich die Lage des Schatzes und Castle findet die Edelsteine, darf sie jedoch nicht selbst behalten. Alexis teilt Castle mit, dass sie keinen Motorroller haben möchte. Die Lichtschwerter haben einen viel zu hohen sentimentalen Wert für sie. Castle ist stolz auf sie und teilt ihr mit, dass er selbst sich einen Scooter kaufen wird, den sie dann ausleihen kann. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * Jason Beghe als Mike Royce * Keith Robinson als Random Pierce * Sophina Brown als Brooke Carver * James Handy als Clifford Stuckey * Brian Krause als Father Aaron Low Soundtrack * "Healing Hands" - Citizen Cope Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S3